1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to thread scheduling, and more specifically, to shared resource based thread scheduling with affinity and/or selectable criteria.
2. Related Art
In multi-core data processing systems with shared resources, how threads are scheduled to the cores can have a very significant impact on the behavior and performance of the system. Thread scheduling is thus very important in systems having a plurality of cores or processors.